The Phantom of Furuba
by Kyoru-KiTTy-ArTist
Summary: Kaibara High School is doing the Phantom of the Opera and Kyo is the Phantom. Everything has been going downhill for him ever since Tohru, playing Christine, told him she liked Yuki. How will the play progress when Kyo knows he's in love with 'Christine?
1. The Phantom

Hello all. I went to see the Phantom of the Opera recently (like last week) and I loved it. It got me thinkin': I always see Furuba fanfics with the characters doin the phantom play. I wanted to do the same, but with a slightly different twist. hehe my **_own_** twist at the end. Because anyone who knows or has read my stories, they know my fav pairing. That's all I'll say. I don't want to give anything away (maybe I've given away too much? XD) I am also not going to go through the entire play when they perform it for real. I'm too lazy (sweatdrop) and I'm only going to describe certain specific scenes from the play and skip other unimportant ones. Anyway, hope u like my lil spin on things. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to have, but not too many. Right now I'm guessing around 3 or 4 but I really have no idea. It's my first fic in a while that's not a oneshot. Wow. I really didn't think I'd make another multi-chapter story. (laughs) I'm thinking that Tohru in this story is not going to know about Kyo's confinement, it might be a big deal in the story later. (sorry if that was a spoiler for anyone... but rly, anyone who reads fruits basket should know that by now XD)

Anyway, Disclaimer: Yes, I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the ideas, plots or songs from The Phantom of the Opera. I only draw Kyo. I know he can never be mine. (cries sorrowfully)

Now on with the story!

* * *

Kyo slammed open the doors to the auditorium, making such a loud sound that everyone participating in the play (except for the weird wave girl), looked up in shock and at him. He shrugged off the stares and plopped himself in one of the auditorium seats. Why was he here? He had been chosen to be in the school play that was held every year. This year, they were performing a play called The Phantom of the Opera. And Kyo's part was the Phantom. He would have to sing and act and prance around a stupid stage for an audience who saw the Phantom as the 'villain' in the whole production. 

Kyo didn't really care about being the villain or anything; he just hated the fact that he'd have to be on the same stage as the damn rat, who was playing Raoul and all of the rest of the freaks in his grade, like members of the Prince Yuki fan club, the Yankee thug and psychic freak. And he'd have to spend every day after school until the play with them.

Well, all of the characters weren't totally useless. Tohru was playing the part of Christine. At least he'd have some time alone with her for a little while.

The first two weeks of rehearsal hadn't been so horrible, Kyo could mostly deal with it, but he did frequently get into fights with Yuki when on stage together. Two weeks remained, and already people were getting jumpy and nervous. Kyo didn't particularly care about whether he messed anything up during his performance. Who would notice, besides the people on stage with him, and who really cared?

"Kyo! Get your ass up and get on the stage!" Uo yelled in his face. "It's time to warm up." Kyo didn't know how he had been chosen for it, but he really didn't think he was a good singer. At the beginning of every rehearsal, they had to warm up their voices, so they didn't damage them. The leads would circle the piano, while the chorus and extras stood in the back. Tohru would always stand in between Kyo and Yuki. Even while practicing, Kyo would see Tohru glance at Yuki from across the stage, and see her face blush. It pissed him off. That damn rat got everything.

Every time she wasted her sight to look over at the nezumi, Kyo fumed and remembered what she had told him on the roof when they first found out the three would be all performing as leads together.

_Flashback_

_Kyo sat together with Tohru on the cold shingles. They gazed up at the stars above. _

_"Kyo-kun, I'm so happy that we're going to be seeing each other every day for the play! It's so exciting that we're going to be the center of everyone's attention!" Tohru clapped her hands together. She looked really cute like that._

_Kyo smiled at her and shrug, "I guess…"_

"_And Yuki-kun will be with us too!"_

"_Yea… just what I need… someone else to tell me how bad I can act," Kyo scowled. _

_Tohru's eyes became sad. Kyo-kun… don't take this the wrong way or anything, but… think… I like Yuki," Tohru said._

_Kyo felt his heart stop dead in his chest. "H-huh??!?!"_

_She nodded. "Every time I look at him, my heart speeds up. He's so handsome and really nice to me. I haven't said anything to him yet… because I wanted to tell you about it first. Are you okay with it?"_

_Kyo seriously had thought he had died. He tried hard to stutter an answer. Tohru saw that it was taking him long, so she opened her mouth to say something. But he spoke. "N-no…it's f-fine with me…you… I just w-want you to be happy…o-okay?" He turned to look at her now, even though he was afraid of breaking down before. _

_Tohru smiled brightly, blinded by his sadness by her own happiness. She hugged his arm while he looked away. "Thank you, Kyo-kun. I really appreciate your blessing." She closed her eyes and slipped slowly into sleep. And Kyo was left to cry in silence._

So now Tohru had tried to tell Yuki her feelings, but had failed at every attempt. She sought Kyo for help often. It killed him inside, because he knew deep down he had admitted that he loved her so much. But now he had become the best friend to help her win the man of her dreams. He tried to be good about it and he tried to smile at her. But the old smiles he had used to give her were full of hope that maybe, just maybe, she would love him back. Now those smiles were all fake. The hope died when he did inside.

Kyo got up from his seat and stood next to Tohru. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on the piano. The teacher played their scales and the boys followed an octave lower than the girls. When they completed warm-ups, the teacher clapped her hands twice, signaling the three main leads to perform the scene which takes place in the graveyard. Christine is singing to her father to give her strength to continue with her life, but to also say goodbye, and then the Phantom comes and tries to lure her back to him with his song. Raoul comes and pulls her away from him. The Phantom eventually disappears, but the battle is not over. The song the Phantom sings is called Wandering Child and Christine is supposed to be frightened, but then mesmerized.

Kyo hopped up on the stage and turned, holding his hand out to Tohru, who was attempting to climb up on the stage. She smiled, taking his hand. He hoisted her up, but didn't want to let go of her hand. It was so soft and warm. His own hand tingled until numb. Little did he know that she felt it, too.

At the absolute wrong time for Kyo, Yuki came up, took Tohru by the hand and pulled her over to the other side of the stage. Tohru was going to sing the song in the beginning of the scene, Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, which was for her deceased father. Kyo scowled and jumped up on top of the grave, behind the cross.

The music played and Tohru really got into her acting. Sure she was nervous, shaking like a tiny leaf, but she sounded great. Kyo almost missed his starting line when she finished singing her song, which was mesmerizing to him.

"Wandering child, so small, so helpless, yearning for my guidance," Kyo sang, mysteriously from his hiding spot.

"Angel… or father… friend… or Phantom? Who is it there, staring…?" Tohru looked around, helplessly.

"Have you forgotten you Angel?" Kyo sang his voice hypnotic. Even though he didn't realize it, Tohru noticed that Kyo was, in fact, a really good actor. And his voice was gripping. Was she supposed to feel that way? Or was it just the Phantom's part that allowed her to see him in such a different light?

"Angel, oh, speak! What endless longings echo in this whisper…!"

Yuki came onto the stage, staring at Tohru, but then his eyes turned to Kyo. He had to grab Tohru's shoulders, trying to get her out of the trance. But, her trance looked so real as he shook her slightly.

Seeing Yuki just touch Tohru made Kyo's blood boil. When the scene finished, his face grimaced and he stalked off the stage, waiting around for his next scene. The next scene with that damn rat.

* * *

First chappie over and done with. I was going for saddness, did I achieve it? I can never tell with my writing, that's why I always love reviews! Read and review please!!!! 


	2. The Sadness

Whoops! Look wat I did! two chapters in one day! huh! Wat am I going to do with myself? lol anyway i just REALLY wanted to continue writing this story today so i said, "why not?" for the next chapter. anyway...i kinda forgot wat i was saying...um... oh yes! i will get back to the play in the next chapter and now im thinking, this thing might want to get larger, so it might become a 5 or 6 chapter story. gotta see how much time i wanna put into this. -.-;;

* * *

Every day after rehearsal, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki walked home back to Shigure's house together. Tonight was just like any ordinary night. Kyo's bag was slung over one shoulder. Tohru walked in the middle of the two, starting cheery conversation. Yuki smiled at Tohru, participating in the conversation, although Kyo did not. He thought he'd at least be silent and allow Tohru to enjoy her time with the damn rat, just because. He didn't want to see her upset.

He barely heard their conversation but his ears perked up when Yuki mentioned something about a 'secret base'. Tohru blushed, but laughed and nodded.

"I'd love to go, Yuki-kun! Right when we get home?"

"Yes, Honda-san. I have something… to tell you there."

It happened again. Kyo felt his heart ache again, like someone stabbed it. He reached up at his chest with his hand, his face turning a bit white. Tohru noticed something wrong, and said quickly, concerned, "Kyo-kun, are you alright?" Her voice was shakily panicked.

Kyo gave her a smile, recovering from the pain. He bonked her on the head lightly with his fist, "Yea. It was nothing."

They made it to the house and opened the door. "Shigure-san! We're home!" Tohru called throughout the house when she took off her shoes.

"He's not home, remember?" Kyo spoke up. "He said he'd be out."

"O-oh, yes," Tohru blushed. "Y-yuki-kun, the …um…base?" she turned her head up at him.

He smiled and nodded, "Of course, Honda-san. Let's put away our things and go."

Yuki went upstairs, but Tohru was frozen to the spot. Kyo sighed and took her things from her hands. "I'll put these away," he said. "G-go on and get ready or whatever. It's the chance, ok? Go on, you can tell him," Kyo clenched his teeth saying this, turning away, afraid of crying again.

When he turned back around, Tohru was looking up at him, tears in her eyes. As he realized she was crying, she seemed to realize it as well. She held her fingers up to her eyes, in disbelief. Why was she crying? Why did that little speech make her heart ache so?

"A-are you okay? Why are you crying?" Kyo asked her.

Before he could say anything else, Tohru grabbed his shirt and leaned her forehead by the collar. "T-thank you, Kyo-kun! I'm so… happy!" she sobbed into his chest. She figured the emotion she felt was happiness, because of him caring about her and he encouraged her to tell Yuki, even though he hated him. He was being nice about it for her sake.

Kyo didn't even have time to react. She pulled away, wiping away her tears. "Ah, I'm okay now." She laughed and Yuki came down the stairs.

"Shall we go?" He asked, holding out one arm.

Tohru blushed again, "Y-yes."

They went out the door and in the direction of Yuki's 'secret base'. Kyo sighed again and went up the stairs. He dropped his things off in his room and went into Tohru's room. Putting her stuff down on her desk chair, he straightened up and looked around the room. On her bedside table was the little set of zodiac figurines Tohru had bought and sculpted. The lone, orange cat figurine sat at the end of everyone, smiling up at Kyo. He grabbed it and squeezed it in his hand.

Why? Why was she playing tricks on him? She was confusing and she probably didn't even know it. How could she talk about the guy she liked right in front of him, expect him to be okay, and then grab onto him, crying like that? How could she make a cat figurine of him because she feels bad for him being left out of the juunishi, and then say how much she loves Yuki? He's so smart, he's so handsome, he's so nice. It was freakin' annoying to hear it all the time.

He squeezed it harder, the weak clay molding slightly thinner in his grasp. He threw it on the ground as hard as he could, tears burning in his eyes. His eyes widened when the cat shattered on the floor, the head separate from the body.

He knelt slowly and picked up the two pieces and stared at them. He lifted the blanket of her bed and tossed the two pieces underneath the bed. He ran out of the room and flung himself on his bed, not before slamming his door shut. Kyo didn't know how long he was lying there on his bed, but pretty soon he heard voices and a door opening. He got up in a daze and opened his own door.

As he suspected, Tohru and Yuki were coming back, laughing and smiling. When they walked up the stairs and saw Kyo, Yuki gave him an evil smile, one that said, "Heh I win.'

Yuki gave Tohru a heartwarming smile and said he was going to his room to finish up homework before dinner. When he went in his room, Tohru grasped Kyo's arm and pulled. She led him up to the roof without saying anything but once there, she squealed loudly.

Kyo just plopped down on the roof and looked at her jumping for joy. When she sat down next to him, she smiled so brightly, and he already knew what she was going to say to him. Before she spoke, he went right out and said it.

"Yuki asked you to be his girlfriend, didn't he?"

Tohru stopped smiling and looked at Kyo in wonder. "H-how did you know that?"

Kyo felt his eyes burning again. He wanted that to **not** be the case. He wanted to be dead wrong. But he wasn't. He didn't know if it was harder to say it himself or have her say it.

"Well, now that you've said it, I can say it too! Yuki asked me to be his girlfriend! Oh, Kyo-kun, I'm so happy!" Tohru found the need to squeal again.

Kyo, though he tried, couldn't smile one bit. He couldn't feel happy for her. He wanted her. He needed her. But apparently she didn't need or want him.

"K-kyo-kun?" Tohru asked because he wasn't responding.

His fists clenched. Even though he knew he'd feel guilty, but not **that** guilty, about it later, he said to her, "You're so dense." Tohru was startled, but looked hurt. Kyo jumped off the roof in a very cat-like style. He went back into the house and flopped onto his bed again. And let the tears run down his cheeks. He fell asleep quickly, not wanting to think about Yuki, Tohru, the play, or anything. He didn't move until morning and the whole night, tears slipped from under his eyelids and down his cheeks onto his pillow. When he awoke, he was just glad that night had finally ended.

* * *

yes I know it's sad. It's supposed to be. but it will get better, I promise, so dnt stop reading it! review please!! 


	3. The Feeling

Wow! I have to start with: Thanks everybody so much for all of the reviews!! I love you all and I'm glad you love my story!!!! -bows repeatedly- 3rd chapter whoo!!!! this thing (only like 3 word pages) took me 3 hours to write! -sigh- Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Kyo poured a glass of milk and shoved the carton back in the fridge. It was Yuki and Tohru's week anniversary of being boyfriend and girlfriend and play practice hadn't gotten any better. With Uo always yelling like she had something up her ass, and Hanajima making stupid comments about his depressing aura, Kyo had had just about enough of Tohru's friends. The rest of the cast was also difficult to deal with because everyone was saying that Kyo wasn't into it. They said he was never focused and he wasn't in the part of being the Phantom. He had to become him they said. 

"Well, everyone talks a lot of bull," Kyo had replied, annoyed, when one of the other leads pointed it out to him. But with everyone persisting about it, he decided to take it a little bit more seriously than what he was doing. And he was a man who didn't back out of his word.

Sometimes he would sit on the roof, reading over his lines, or hide in his room, practicing expressions. He could really only practice his songs in school, though, at rehearsal with the piano. He was still trying to stay positive with Tohru and her 'love-life' which she talked with him frequently about, but usually didn't succeed. Kyo was working on trying to be happy for a person, even though he wasn't happy. At least he was trying.

Tohru seemed happier and more cheerful than usual, if possible, and always greeted him with a smile. Kyo still thought when she called his name, it had a special ring to it, but he could have been wrong, like he usually was about things.

Yuki was as conceited as ever. He was taking that Raoul part to heart and never let Kyo walk by without commenting on how 'he was a stupid cat' or 'the cat never wins' or 'this is what the cat deserves.' By now though, Kyo was used to it. He was used to comments or threats against him. It was like he had a shield on him that had grown throughout the years of torture and suffering. A shield that bounced those comments right off him, not affecting him in any way.

Anyway, Kyo went up to his room to practice again, also stealing a small chocolate chip cookie on his way out of the kitchen. He stuffed it in his mouth and chewed. Tohru had made a bunch of them for Yuki. She said they were for everyone, but Kyo knew the real reason. She wanted to impress Yuki. He knew Tohru hadn't really felt totally comfortable with Yuki, even if she liked him. She had told Kyo that she felt like he didn't need her and sometimes he showed her off to his student council friends. Kyo tried to comfort her but had excused himself when he found he just didn't know how.

Knowing those cookies were just for that damn rat, Kyo went back in the kitchen and stole the rest of the cookies from the plate. Sneaking back into his room, he shut the door quietly and sat on his floor, legs crossed, holding his script up. His page was turn to the end of the play, in the Phantom's lair, just when Christine was supposed to hug and kiss the Phantom. Then the Phantom let Raoul go and tells them to leave him and forget about everything that happened. It was his way of saying he was sorry.

A cookie half hanging out of his mouth, Kyo stared at the page, reading that Christine was supposed to give back the Phantom's ring. The Phantom's ring. Well he didn't have a ring. Was he supposed to give it to her, or was the crew going to give her something crummy to stay on her finger? He'd have to think about that.

There was a knock on his door and Kyo jumped up. Stuffing all of the cookies in his mouth, he chewed them all and swallowed hard. Making sure there were no crumbs or any evidence nearby, he said, "Come in."

The door opened slowly and Tohru's head peeked in. She came in and sat on the floor next to him. "Kyo-kun, have you seen the chocolate chip cookies I made?"

Kyo's face turned beet red. "N-nope! Haven't seen them. Maybe Shigure ate 'em all."

"Oh, okay, as long as someone enjoyed them" She smiled that bright smile again. Then she peeked over his shoulder, "What part are you reading?"

Kyo realized he still had his script in his hand, and looked at it. He was on the last page. "Just the end."

"...I think it's so sad about what happens to the Phantom. Even after everything, Christine left with Raoul, live happily ever after, but left the Phantom all alone, by himself." Tohru said softly. "He never knew any kindness or compassion his whole life, and Christine showed him that, but then she still left. And still broke his heart." She was sitting next to Kyo, and her head dropped suddenly and fell on his shoulder. Kyo froze when it happened. After a second, she picked up her head, realizing what she was doing. "S-sorry…"

"It's okay." Kyo seemed to be in deep thought, and still he answered automatically. Suddenly he stood up and walked over to his dresser. He opened a drawer and searched in it. Shaking his head, he opened the drawer below it and searched through that one. He picked up a small box and opened it. Taking the box, he closed the drawer and went back onto his floor with Tohru.

"Okay, I don't got a ring, and in the play you need one. I'm supposed to put it on your finger. Anyway, 'cause I don't got one, I only have this. I… I hope it's okay," Kyo opened the box and handed her the object.

Tohru stared at it in her hands. It was a simple golden chain with a beautiful orange charm on the end of it, in the shape of a cat's head. The purple eyes sparkled and gazed back at her. She looked up at Kyo with tears in her eyes again. She was feeling that same feeling that she had a week ago when he gave her that little speech before Yuki took her to the base. That stabbing, aching feeling in her chest. Thinking about it now, that feeling could be anything but happiness. It hurt. What was she feeling? And why was she feeling it?

"W-why are you crying now?? I'm sorry! You don't like it??" Kyo asked, not knowing what to do.

"N-no, Kyo-kun! I-it's beautiful! Where did you get it?" Tohru spoke between tears.

Kyo's eyes softened and he wiped her tears away from her cheeks. "My mom got it for me. It was the only gift she ever gave me. But, you can have it."

"B-but, Kyo-kun, if this was special to you, then I can't take it!" Tohru thrust it back to his hands.

He pushed her hands back gently. He took the necklace from her hands and put it around her neck. Kyo blushed as his hands brushed her neck, and he pulled away, admiring his chain on her. It really did look adorable. "You can have it I said. It's not going to do anything in my drawer. At least I can finally find some use for it." He handed Tohru a tissue. "You can give it back when you do it in the play, if you don't want it. Especially if Yuki doesn't want it on you or if you don't want him to see it."

Tohru just stared at Kyo, speechless. He stood up and held out his hand. She grasped it and pulled herself up. Finding her voice, she asked, "D-do you want to practice for the play together for one of our scenes?"

Kyo smiled at her and said, "Okay. Let's go to the roof."

So they went up. Kyo noticed Tohru was shivering, sitting on the roof, looking at her script. He shed his sweatshirt and gave it to her, draping it around her shoulders.

"T-thank you…"

He shrugged it off and asked, "Where do you want to start?"

"Umm… How about where I take off you mask, right after I awake in your lair?"

"Sounds good. Wanna sing it?"

"Ah… okay…" She felt nervous singing in front of him. Well, he would have to also, so they were even, she supposed. "I remember there was mist… swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake…" she sang softly. "There were candle all around, and on the lake there was a boat, and in the boat there was a man…" she reached out her hand a couple of times, trying to grab Kyo's invisible mask, but he dodged her hand. "Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?" she pretended to grab the mask and pull it off his face.

Kyo jumped up yelling, as if he were in agony, and glared evilly at her. She had never seen such a hate-filled face before. "Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon, is this what you wanted to see?" he pointed to the right side of his face. He wasn't even looking at his script and he said every word with a tone of hate and feeling, like he really knew and meant what he was saying. Tohru was frozen on the spot, her face horror-struck.

He continued, "Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper, now you cannot ever be free!! Damn you! Cuuuuurse youuuuuuu!!" Kyo collapsed on his knees. He still stared at her though. "Stranger than you dreamt it, can you even dare to look or bear to think of me: this loathsome gargoyle, who burns in hell, but secretly yearns for heaven, secretly… secretly...," Kyo let out a whimpering sob. "But Christine, fear can turn to love; you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the **monster**." Kyo clenched his fists tighter and he leaned his hands on the ground, the beads on his wrist stirring. Tohru glanced down at them, feeling her heart ache again.

"This repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty, secretly… secretly… Oh, Christine…Christine!" Kyo buried his face in his hands, crying.

Tohru, entranced by his performance, became startled, "K-k-kyo-kun?!?!"

"Huh?" he picked up his head from his hands, no a tear in sight. "What?"

Tohru blinked. He …wasn't crying? He was okay. "Oh… I thought you were really crying, Kyo-kun!" she laughed.

"W-was I that convincing?"

"Yes! You were so believable!"

Kyo smirked, "I guess I can act so well because I know how that Phantom guy feels."

Tohru's smile faded. The feeling was coming back. What was it?

Kyo closed his script and said, "Okay, I'm tired out. I'm done." He leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. Tohru lay down next to him, silent. They gazed up at the stars, talking softly about nothing until they fell asleep up there, the dark sky and shining stars above them.

* * *

see? it was a little less depressing! maybe even happy? just a little? ah i dont kno! but i noticed that i keep leaving them sleeping somewhere at the end of chapters... please review!! 


	4. The Confusion

hi, finally. I had no idea wat to do for this chapter, but now I'm really happy with it. I finished the 7th Harry Potter book this morning, spending two full days and a half on it. I loved it, but I'm sad that the series is over. -sob sobb- anyway enjoy! (two more chapters left? yea, that'll probably be it...)

* * *

Flipping through his script, Kyo sat perched up on top of the golden statue, the one with the magnificent sculptures of people on the front. He, however, was sitting in the small hole in the back, the back where the audience couldn't see.

It was one of their final rehearsals, by then every single person knew their lines, and notes. This special rehearsal was a dress rehearsal and everyone was in costume. They all looked fabulous. Kyo thought everyone looked kind of funny prancing around in the old 1870's dresses and suits, speaking with very distinguished dialect. At least all he had to wear was a pale white mask and a tux, using his own regular voice.

Tohru was scurrying on and off the stage in a pretty pink dress. The color suited her nicely. Her haired had been curled and she had been given a dark blue cloak for this particular scene they were doing.

Yuki had on a nice jacket and button up shirt. His hair was slicked back, as was Kyo's, but because Yuki's was a bit longer, he looked even more like a girl. But that was just Kyo's opinion.

The scene was on top of the Opera House roof, where Christine and Raoul were singing "All I Ask of You", where they confess their love and when they leave, the Phantom pops his head out from behind the statue that hangs above the audience at the very front of the stage, showing the audience he had been listening the whole time. The scene was about to start, they were just doing a bit of tuning with the orchestra in front of the stage. Kyo slipped his mask on, making sure it was comfortable and stared down at the stage, where Yuki and Tohru had started performing when the orchestra started their song.

Tohru was singing, "Say you'll love me every waking moment… Fill my head with thoughts of summertime…Say be with me for now and always… Promise me that all you say is true… That's all I ask of you…"

Yuki joined in. Kyo glared at him with eyes of hatred. Why should he be singing a song like that to Tohru? He didn't have the right. "Let me be your shelter… let me be you light… you're safe, no one will find you... Your fears are far behind you…"

They continued the love song dreamily, gazing into each other's eyes. It was sickening. Well, for Kyo it was.

"Say you'll need me with you here beside you… Anywhere you go let me go too…Christine, that's all I ask of you…" Yuki sang sweetly.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…Say the word and I will follow you…Share each day with me, each night, each morning" Tohru sang, ready for her next line, "… Say you love me-"

"You know I do…" Yuki chimed in, smiling. Then they sang together, "Love me, that's all I ask of you!" The orchestra expanded their sound dramatically, but their microphones filled the auditorium. "Anywhere you go let me go too! Love me, that's all …I …ask …of … you…" Tohru and Yuki leaned in together, and their lips met. Kyo could've sworn something ripped open in his chest, but all he could do was stare down at them.

When they broke apart, the tune of the song had changed, and Tohru sang, "I must go, they'll wonder where I am! Wait for me Raoul…"

"Christine, I love you…" Yuki sang.

Tohru smiled brightly, and ran off. Yuki followed her. After a few seconds, Kyo emerged from the statue, facing the empty chairs of the audience.

He put all the emotion he felt into his acting, for it was all true. He felt like crying, but a man didn't cry, especially not a man who was only performing a rehearsal. Maybe he'd save the tears for the play…

"I gave you my music, made your song take wing…and now, how you've repaid me… denied me and betrayed me… He was bound to love you… when he heard you sing…Christine…Christine," Kyo whimpered.

He fell silent as a previous verse from their song replayed throughout the auditorium, as if it were a memory in his head he could never get out. Kyo gave a loud roar of anger and shouted, still managing to sing it, "You will curse the day you did not do……..all that the Phantom….asked…of…you!!!!!!!!" He lowered his arms he hadn't even remembered he'd raised and climbed on top of the small balcony above the stage.

The Phantom music playing strongly in the background, Kyo shouted, "GO!" and the chandelier swung down from its suspended spot and flew towards Tohru and a couple of other cast members, who we facing the audience, bowing for the play within the play, if that made any sense at all. The chandelier crashed on the stage and the cast members scrambled out of the way in a panic, even though they knew what was about to happen. The curtain closed, and the cast members were given a short break. Kyo was walking backstage in a huff, angry from Yuki and Tohru's kiss.

He was seeing red and his only goal was to get to the water bottle in the boy's dressing room that had his name one it. Before reaching his destination, someone touched his arm. His glare on his face hadn't totally faded when he spun around to look at the person who disturbed him, so the look he had given to the person had shocked them and they back away a bit. Kyo glare softened and went completely away when he realized it was only Tohru who had grasped his arm. She did have a small smile on, even though he had frightened her with that glare.

"H-hi, Kyo-kun…um… you… you were really great out there! I didn't know you could sing like that!"

He fought the urge to say a nasty comeback, because he had sung almost every day for so long with her, and instead gave a small returning smile, while responding, "Thanks.

"You didn't do so bad yourself." He grasped her hand and they walked around a little bit. His water bottle had been long forgotten. "Bet you were having a ball on stage with Yuki alone, expressing your love…" Half of Kyo wished he hadn't said that, but there was the other half that did. Maybe it wasn't as mean as he thought it sounded, because Tohru only smiled, blushing.

"T-that kiss **was**…" Tohru started, but when she felt Kyo's hand wrapped around hers twitch and saw him glance away from her quickly, she stopped her sentence. "S-sorry…" She whispered, not sure if he heard her, but his cat ears had picked up the stammered word.

"Don't apologize," he said quickly. "Y-you can tell me…how it was…" he hesitated before saying this, but to make her feel better, he did.

"Oh, no! It was just okay. Just a regular kiss…Nothing special…" Tohru hung her head slightly. Kyo knew she expected there to be more from the Prince's kisses, like a spark or something. She seemed disappointed that it didn't happen. Even though he wanted to cheer her up, he didn't want to say anything too corny nor did he really want to say anything in favor of the rat, so he said nothing. Kyo released Tohru's hand and said, "I'm going to the dressing room. My throat's killing me for some water." Tohru nodded and he walked away.

The rehearsal was then cancelled at that point because the chandelier somehow refused to go back up to its original position, and the nimrods controlling the wires and ropes couldn't figure out how to untangle one of the knots that had apparently stopped the chandelier from being pulled off the stage.

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki walked home in silence, Tohru and Yuki holding hands. When they arrived home, Kyo went straight to his room, as did Tohru. Yuki sat on the couch and watched some TV. Tohru, instead of lying on her bed, sat on her floor, to think.

Trying to comprehend feelings swarming throughout her head, she fell and laid on her back, her limbs spread-eagle. Why didn't Yuki's kiss give her any yearn for more? Why had her body and mind felt that the kiss was just average, just placing two lips on top of one another? She expected so much more, even though it wasn't the nicest thing to think, but she had really, truly wished that Yuki, was the one. She felt somewhat childish worrying about the one right now, when she had so much time of her life to find him, but she had felt as if he were right under her nose. And when Yuki asked her out, she was happy, but she still felt like something was still right there out of reach. She didn't know what that something was, or who that something was and now was utterly confused.

She got to her feet and walked over to her desk. She traced each zodiac animal with her fingers, going down the row. Her fingers absentmindedly went to the end, but realized that her cat figurine wasn't there. She spun around, where was he? She looked everywhere, in her closet, in her drawers and all over the floor. At last she looked under the bed, now upset inside for not being able to find her most precious… her favorite… no… her cat figurine! Tohru was blushing again and didn't even realize it as these thoughts expanded in her head. She reached her hand under the bed and groped around. She felt something and pulled it out. It was orange and it had two little purple eyes staring up at her, but that was it. It was only the head.

She searched frantically under the bed again and found the other half, the body, of the small cat figurine. Tears started to run down her cheeks. Who could have done this? Tohru now noticed tiny specks of orange in the middle of her floor and she looked at the decapitated body. She examined the two pieces. They looked like they had been smashed cruelly down on her floor. But who would do that? She was always in her room, and if not usually had her door locked. Not that she didn't trust anybody, which now seemed like a mistake, but really for no reason at all. Tohru had felt just a little safer that way. Tohru stood up again, still holding the two pieces in her hands, and her feet took her somewhere. She found herself in front of Kyo's door.

How had her legs have known that she remembered the night Yuki asked her out? It was the only night she had left her door unlocked for Kyo to put her stuff away. Had Kyo done this? But why? If Kyo had broken anything, Tohru would have expected Kyo to break the Yuki rat, because of how much they hated each other. Tohru knocked on Kyo's door and Kyo opened it. He hadn't expected to see Tohru standing there, crying, and holding the two pieces of the cat figurine in her hands. He didn't expect her to stare at him like she did. And he didn't expect his face to drain from all color almost completely and thoroughly.

"W-what was that?" he tried to play dumb.

She ignored him. "K-Kyo-kun, did you break this?"

He gulped and shook his head, but said, "Yea."

Tohru's tears fell more quickly now, "B-but, why?"

"I…I…" Kyo realized he didn't have plausible answer. He couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't. "I was really mad at myself…and…I thought that it didn't matter to you if I broke that one, as long as I kept the Yuki one okay, or break any of the others." This answer was true; expect he wouldn't state why he was angry at himself.

Tohru started shaking her head vigorously. "N-no, Kyo-kun! I cared for this one too! I care for you too!!" She sobbed.

Before he knew what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug. An orange poof exploded and an orange cat was in her arms.

"I'll fix it, okay?" he said quietly.

She nodded and put the cat down. It grasped the clothes in its mouth and went into Kyo's room. Tohru came in, still sniffling and laid the cat head and body on the bed. She went out of the room, hearing a POOF on her way out. She went back to her bedroom, closed the door and locked it.

* * *

Aw Poor Tohru and Kyo. So confused and yet so blind to each other's love. review please! 


	5. The Beginning

sry this took a while to post, i started an all day camp from 8 in the morning to 5 in the afternoon... sigh... but its fun. tiring yes, and my legs hurrrrttt. its a horse back riding camp by the way... um... u dnt wanna hear this, u wanna read! so then READ!!! XD

btw, thanks to all of you who reviewed, added story to favs or just read this! I'm so happy for the hittss!!! (bows)

* * *

There was a soft knocking on Tohru's door. She sat up quickly in her bed, her hair a tangled mess and her pajama top slightly crooked. Three of the buttons were in the wrong holes, so everything was uneven. Tohru assumed she was just too tired the night before, so she didn't pay attention to it. She flew out of her bed and tried to un-mess her hair, patting it with her hands. "Hold on a moment!" she said after sahe heard the soft knocking again. She dropped her pj's on the ground, slipped on her school uniform and hung the pj's on the chair by her desk. Untangling knots with her fingers, Tohru slid her door open. 

Kyo was standing there, in his school uniform. His collar was unbuttoned and the tie was slung over his shoulder. He was holding something in his hands. His face was tinted pink, and the floor seemed very interesting to him right then, for he was staring intently at it. He thrust the object in his hands to Tohru and she just stared at it.

Slowly, she lifted her hands and opened his, seeing the little cat figurine sitting on top of his palms. Its head was connected to its body; it was now one piece as it once was. It looked the same as it did too.

"I… I worked on the stupid thing all night," Kyo finally spoke, hiding his eyes under his orange bangs. "Its all glued and I think it'll stay. And I'm … sorry I broke it in the first place. Its not like I wanna break your things… it was just there… and I… I dunno… I was mad at myself for being stupid…"

Tohru still watched him. His face had turned from pink to red. "T-thank you so much for fixing it Kyo-kun…It's alright… I forgive you." She bowed.

He thrust the cat even more in her face. "No… I don't deserve it."

She was up straight now, "Huh?"

He finally picked his head up and looked at her, his bright orange eyes flaming. "I don't deserve your forgiveness…!" He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but he bit his lip. He drew in a breath steadily. "A-and I don't ... deserve… ah……" he closed his mouth tight. "Forget it." He dropped his head again so Tohru could no longer see his eyes.

"What, Kyo-kun?" Tohru took a step closer to him. he seemed like he just couldn't find the right words.

He jerked his head up so fast, Tohru took that step back. "I don't deserve...……you……!" and with that, he dropped the cat in her hands, turned and ran down the stairs. He grabbed his backpack and ran out of the house, shutting the door loudly behind him. And he left Tohru there in her doorway, staring wide-eyed at the spot where he had stood. The sound of a door opening reached her ears and Yuki appeared in front of her, rubbing his eyes. "Tohru…? What's wrong?"

Tohru instantly jerked out of her daze. Since when did they start calling each other by their first names? "Uh… n-nothing, Yuki-kun… I was just… uh…" but before she could finish, Yuki's eye caught the cat figurine sitting innocently in her hand.

He sighed. "Tohru, first of all, I think you should dispose of that despicable thing that resembles someone despicable…" he pointed to the cat. "And second of all, you can call me Yuki, because I want to take this relationship to the next level." He held her hands, knocking the cat from them. It crashed when it met the ground and all the hard work Kyo had put into fixing it shattered as it shattered.

"Ah!" Tohru breathed in and looked down at it, devastated, on the floor. But she was speechless. Yuki didn't notice.

"Tohru, I really want us to get closer. It feels as if we've been apart for so long, and I just can't bear with it!" his tone and expression reminded a little bit of Ayame, but if she told Yuki that she'd be afraid of his reaction.

Before she could speak, he kissed her fiercely on the lips and backed her up into her room. Her legs leaned against her bed and Yuki was kissing everything on her face, passionately, but it felt as if he wanted to chew her face off. Tohru stood there, terrified and still, not moving an inch. When he reached her mouth again with his tongue he opened her lips and tied his tongue with hers.

That did it. She was so scared she bit down hard, right on his tongue. The intruder escaped her mouth very quickly. Yuki screamed out in pain and his tongue hung out of his mouth, bleeding a little. It dripped in his hands and Tohru ran out of the room. Yuki yelled after her, tongue flopped to one side, "Tohlu, Tohlu!"

Out of the house she went, running as fast and as far away as she could.

As she sprinted down the path, she noticed something orange in the distance. Her heart skipped a beat and she moved her legs faster.

When she reached Kyo, she grasped the back of his shirt, nearly pulling him back a full foot. It surprised him. "Wha?" he stopped walking.

Leaning her head on his shirt, she started sobbing loudly. That surprised him more. He turned around, practically ripping her hands from his shirt and faced her. Tohru then clung onto the front of his shirt, his chest now the place to lean her head.

Kyo placed a hand on her head; it was the only thing he could think of to comfort her. "Hey... hey, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked softly, his voice full of concern.

Tohru just shook her head. It seemed like a matter that didn't want to be discussed, at least not at the moment, so Kyo sighed and dropped it. "C'mon," he said reassuringly, walking backwards, trying to get her to break free. When she didn't budge, Kyo took her hands in his, smoothing the top of her hands with his thumbs. Tohru looked up, red in the face, hiccuping. She had stopped crying, but was trying to overcome her uncontrollable sniffling.

"S-sorry..." she said.

Kyo gave her a look that said "Don't say that." He pulled her gently and she started moving her feet again. Tohru walked beside him along the road, totally forgetting that she lacked her backpack and hadn't even brushed her hair...

la la la

Tohru glanced over from her own reflection towards Yuki, who was sitting at his own dresser, having some of the members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club slick his hair back with gel. He was staring blankly in his mirror, fixing his eyeliner (A.N yes, guys actually put on make-up when they're performing plays. It helps their faces stand out under the lights. It's so funny seeing guys' eyes water when you put eyeliner on them. They claim it hurts! XD). Tohru turned her head back around and looked at herself in the mirror. Her curled hair draped over her shoulder, and her thin face stared back at her, covered in lipstick and cover up and eye shadow.

It was opening night. A lot of people were there; they were all interested in seeing Kyon-Kyon act as The Phantom, even if they weren't related to him. Two full rows of the auditorium were taken up by relatives of Kyo and Yuki Sohma, practically the entire Zodiac family. Kazuma was there, as was Arisa's father, Saki's family, and even Tohru's grandpa. He also dragged Tohru's cousin, aunt and uncle along with him.

Tohru was nervous, she could see her hands shaking as they rested on the dresser, but she was confident that she would be able to do this with her friends and Kyo and Yuki. Even though she hadn't spoken to Yuki other than at play practice since their 'fiery kiss', she was sure that maybe this night would put that accident behind them. And she couldn't even explain to Kyo when they got home, why her cat figurine was lying in a mess on the ground, so she was hoping to forget about that too.

But she decided to put all of it behind her for tonight, so she could performance her best. Tohru got a firm, determined look on her face, thinking she would do her very very best to impress everyone in the audience. Her singing would be perfect, she'd hit every note and she'd become Christine Daae. She was Christine Daae.

Someone placed their hands over her eyes. She let out a small 'eep' in surprise and swiveled around in her chair. Kyo was staring back down at her, a small smile on his face.

"I am Christine Daae!" Tohru said, as if she was trying to convince him, her fists clenched. He looked confused.

"Uh... yea... I know," he laughed. "So... you ready for this?"

"I Am Christine Daae!!" She said again, her eyes dazed and swirly. Kyo took her hand and led her away from her dresser, laughing. She was muttering something like a chant and Kyo realized just how scared of this she really was. He grasped her shoulders and shook them. She blinked a couple of times and looked up at him clearly. He released her shoulders and looked at her. His face blushed.

"You... you look really pretty," he said.

Tohru blushed and bowed, "T-thank you, Kyo-kun!"

"I'll uh... see ya later," Kyo turned swiftly, his black cape billowing around behind him, and he hurried off to get his mask and put his make-up on. He needed to make half of his face scarred and deformed.

Tohru stared after his retreating figure. She felt as if she should have said something else, but she turned and found her friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. They had their own costumes on, Uo was playing the part of Meg Giry and Hana was Madame Giry, Meg's mother.

"Tohru!" Uo exclaimed as she saw her coming. "You ready?"

Tohru nodded slightly, "I'm really nervous. I hope I don't mess up," she wrung her hands.

Hana patted her back gently, "I'm sure you'll do just fine. Don't worry about things that might happen, worry if they **do **happen."

Tohru smiled, "Y-yes. I won't worry, and I'm going to do my best. Thank you, Hana."

"Alright," The student director called. "Everyone on the stage! Oh... well, except for Kyon-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Yea yea... anyway, everyone, break a leg!"

Tohru gulped and scurried off on stage behind the black curtain. She positioned herself next to Uo behind the 'staircase' of the 'old opera house' so she wouldn't have to run on stage when they appraoched the flashback. She then, waited rooted to her spot. The student director was saying something in the microphone about turning off cell phones, throwing trash away in the trash cans, and where the emergency exits were and whatnot.

"So, please enjoy," his voice echoed, "The Phantom of the Opera!"

Applause erupted and the curtain flew open. Everyone froze in the darkness. The lights flickered on, in which they were set dimly, so the scene seemed mysterious and dead. Old Raoul had bought the Monkey Music box and the Auctioneer (sp?) was talking about scaring off the phantom ghost of 'so many years ago.'

The orchestra sounded like it had exploded; it was loud, but powerful. The chandelier on the stage was lifted up by its strings and eventually hung in the middle of the auditorium on the ceiling.

Motoko came out in a frilly, ludicrous looking outfit and sang something that was difficult to make out in a high pitched shrill. Everyone came out, including Tohru and danced. Tohru remembered all of her steps and Hana was talking to the new owners of the opera house, pointing out Christine Daae.

The scenes went on without any trouble until 'Christine' sat in her dressing room and 'Raoul' comes in, claiming her remembered her after all those years. Tohru would have admitted, it was a little awkward, but they got through it. The next scene gave her butterflies every time she performed it.

The next scene being the first time Christine meets the Phantom of the Opera.

* * *

ok i had to stop there for now... Next chapter shall be the last. I dunno how long it will be though. I'll probably put in, oh idk, 3 or 4 more scenes from the opera in and then try to figure out how im going to end this. i do have something in mind, but i dunno wat to do when the play is over... eh i'll think about. so pleaasseee!! Thank you to everyone again for those reviews!

Now can I please have some moree??? (puppy eyes)


	6. The Middle

Aw… you guys… thanks so much for the reviews! This might not be the last chapter. (Heh I might, just might, put a cliffy at the end, but hey, it's better than not having another chapter to look forward to!) and I kno that in the actual Furuba book, Yuki would never do anything like that to Tohru (wat he did in the last chappie I mean) but I always like to make yuki out to be the bad guy (muhaha).

btw i have the lil libretto of the original phantom play, so all the songs and words in the play right now are from that. just thought i'd make that clear, i didnt memorize it or anything :P

* * *

"Raoul!" Tohru called after Yuki, who went to get his hat. He exited the dressing room and she sat back down in her seat, looking defeated. He had basically asked her out on a date, well for 'supper'. She had refused because of the Angel of Music watching her every move. Raoul hadn't listened, believing there was no such thing as the Angel of Music and had left anyway (he probably didn't want to do any more scenes with 'Christine' at the moment). 

"Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in **your** glory!" a loud voice echoed throughout the auditorium. Tohru's head jerked up towards the ceiling of her fake dressing room and looked all around.

Shigure and Ayame were sitting together next to each other, right in the middle of their row. Shigure nudged Ayame with his elbow, and they both sang in a soft whisper, "—He's here! The Phantom of Furuuubaaa!--" (sorry my lil joke. I was surprised how well it fit into the lil song when they sing the theme XD I kno im weird) Hiro, who was sitting behind them, kicked the back of their seats hard, so they both jerked forward, "Shut up, you sorry excuses for adults."

Kyo continued from the shadows, "Ignorant fool (o how he loved saying this.)! This brave young suitor, sharing in **my** triumph!"

Tohru was spellbound, "Angel I hear you! Speak, I listen… stay by my side, guide me!"

"Flattering child, you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror- " Tohru walked cautiously over to her mirror/portal door. "I am there inside!"

Kyo in his great costume stood now in the mirror where Tohru looked. Tohru smiled, ecstatic, "Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory! Come to me strange angel…"

Kyo held up a hand, motioning her to come towards him. She responded by walking straight to the mirror. "I am you Angel of Music… Come to me: Angel of Music," Kyo sang deeply. The portal door slid open, and Tohru went through, grasping Kyo's outstretched hand. Behind her, she could hear Yuki trying to open the locked door. But it's no use. Tohru follows Kyo into the darkness, and a whole new song starts playing.

They make their way to the Phantom's lair. "In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name… and do I dream again, for now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there… inside my mind…" Tohru sang.

Kyo turned to her, the candles rising from the stage bringing more light behind him. "Sing once again with me, our strange duet… My power over you grows stronger yet… and though you turn from me to glance behind... the Phantom of the Opera is there… inside your mind…"

The set of his lair was changing and developing. It was mystical and beautiful. Tohru was amazed, again and again, at how well the stage and decorations turned out.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear… I am the mask you wear," Tohru held one of Kyo's hands in hers tightly and touched his mask with her fingers on her other hand. She let her hand rest there on his cheek and in her mind, she is reminded the bending neck, that putrid smell, that ugly head, and those large, shining violet eyes.

"It's me they hear…" Kyo softly placed his free hand over hers on his cheek, his bracelet hidden underneath his long sleeve.

They sang together, "Your/my spirit and my/your voice in one combined! The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind." He twirls her once and then leads her on. They get on the mechanical boat, and Kyo pretends to be moving it along with a wooden pole.

Off stage voices start singing, "He's there, the Phantom of the Opera… Beware the Phantom of the Opera…" They were supposed to be singing hushed, but choruses never get the idea, especially the sopranos (hey I'm a soprano, and we all kno its true. We do get a lil carried away) , so they were singing louder than expected. Motoko could be easily heard above the rest in her shrilly voice.

But no matter how loud the chorus in backstage were singing, Tohru could hear nothing else, but Kyo's Phantom voice, hanging in the air, melting like sweet chocolate inside her. They got out of the boat and approached the Phantom's lair, standing at the dock facing each other.

"In all your fantasies, you always knew," Kyo stroked her face with his hand, sliding it down her face and cupping her chin as it made it to the bottom, "that man and mystery-"

"-were both in you…" Tohru smiled dreamily.

Together they sang again, "And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside your/my mind…"

Kyo let go of Tohru's hands and stood back, as if admiring a piece of artwork. He spoke loudly now, "Sing, my Angel of Music!"

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera! Ahhh ah ah ah ah ah ah ahhhhh!" (you kno how it goes.) Tohru sang. Kyo was smiling brightly at her now, and her singing intensified as it became higher.

"Sing… my angel…"

Her voice got higher.

"Sing… sing my angel… sing for me!"

The high note she had to reach almost made her collapse from nerves, but she hit it perfectly.

(sigh, do I have to write all of Kyo's lyrics?? Sorry, so many comments I have today)

"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne… to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music… music… You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone… since the moment I first hear you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music… my music…" His sharpened gaze on her softened, and he started using that sweet, dark chocolate-melting, baritone voice that Tohru never knew he had until the play.

"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation… Darkness stirs and wakes imagination..." Here he becomes a tenor, "Silently the senses… abandon their defenses…" the music plays a little.

Back to a bass, "Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor… Grasp it, sense it- tremulous and tender… Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light- and listen to the music of the night…" the music in the background quickens. Tohru's frozen to her spot, but Kyo walks over to her and stands behind her, trying to make her visualize what he visualizes.

"Close you eyes and surrender to you darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes, let you spirit start to soar!!" Even before he hit the high note, Tohru had become entranced in his song. She was swaying with the music and had already obeyed to him, closing her eyes. He continued after a moment of silence, "And you'll live as you've never lived before…

"Softly, deftly, music shall surround you… feel it, hear it, closing in around you.. Open up you mind, let you fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight- the darkness of the music of the night…"

It quickened again, and Kyo walked around the candles, singing powerfully, "Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be!" He held the note, letting it echo when he let go of it abruptly. Then he sang in a hushed tone, walking to Tohru, "Only then can you belong… to me…" This next part made him blush, but you couldn't see it under the mask and lights. Kyo held Tohru's face in his hands. They slid down to her shoulders, and then slid farther down to her waist. He hung one hand right in front of her breasts and smoothed his other hand up and down the side of her hip.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation!" As he sang, Tohru closed her eyes, letting him touch her, letting him do anything he needed to. He held her hand, and lifted it up to his uncovered face, letting her caress it. She turned and their lips almost met. He stepped away, enclosing his hands around her one, "Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write- the power of the music of the night…!"

The music started louder again as Kyo led Tohru to a mirror. In the mirror she saw an identical Christine staring back. She was in a wedding dress. The bride popped out of the mirror and Tohru jumped. She fainted and Kyo caught her. He held her still for a moment, looking at her in his arms, and then carried her to the boat, which had now turned around to make a bed. He laid her down and sang, "You alone can make my song take flight… help me make the music of the… night…"

He stepped back, holding the high note for about 30 seconds it seemed, placing the music box next to her and strut off to his organ at the side of the stage. The lights went out and applause broke out.

The rest of the play was a blur to Tohru. She was just following along, as if on autopilot, blurting out her words and notes at the correct times. Her expressions were right, but her mind was somewhere else.

She couldn't shake off the feeling of Kyo's hands; the hands that caressed her face and body in such a gentle way. Such a loving way, like her truly cared for her. But she knew he would never feel that, not for her.

Somewhere backstage, Kyo was leaning forward towards his mirror, pretending to check how his make-up was underneath. They were performing the scene just before The Point of No Return and he knew he had to get on the stage really soon. But he wanted to get some things straight in his head. Touching Tohru like that wasn't new; they had practiced the scene many times before. But this time, it all seemed so real, as if she were under his control and was willingly enjoying that feeling.

Kyo's hands were sweaty and his face felt hot. He had to gulp down a couple of breaths of air after he performed that scene, just to recover from the light-headedness. It was a strange feeling; finally being able to touch her the way his body and mind longed for. He shook his head vigorously. He had to stop thinking about it. In the last couple scenes, Christine betrays the Phantom and eventually leaves him for Raoul. That damn rat.

He repeated words in his head, basically that he would act as his character, get into the character's mind, and feel what the character feels. If he's angry, then he must be furious, if he's sad, then he must cry. He had to do whatever it took to keep his mind away from his problems in real life, and to hold it to the Phantom's problems, at least until the play was over.

* * *

ok i dnt think i made a cliffy here... but obviously its not over yet. next chapter last?? um... there is a strong possibility (based on how long this one was) that there might be 2 more chapters left in this thing. dnt worry it will def. get better! last scenes im going to do: The Point of No Return to the end (Down Once More). So anyway, plz review! thnx to all who have already! luv u alll!!!!

KKL


	7. The Love

Ok, for all those confused, this chapter shall have a cliffy at the end (sorry if peoples misunderstood. Blame me –sweatdrops-)

And also, in my reviews, someone has mentioned that I 'messed up' some of Kyo and Tohru's lyrics. If I did, then I apologize, for I didn't realize, mostly because I'm using one of the Librettos (haven't I mentioned this before? I cant remember) from the 'original soundtrack' of the Phantom of the Opera ( I don't know just how original it actually is…) I'm just copying the words down, and I've only seen the play once and movie once, but listening to the songs everyday does help. :)

But, to save me some stress of writing every single verse of every single song, I am also not writing out everything, because I know I personally don't like to read a lot of lyrics and I think some of it is irrelevant to the story plot. But when it is relevant, or I want something to be relevant, I'll put it in (for example, I put in all of The Music of the Night lyrics, because I had to put the stuff between Kyo and Tohru in the middle…)

So many of you reviewers have asked for The Point of No Return, so I shall put in everything, all of the song. Well, without further ado… you can stop listening to my babbling… and read!!!

* * *

Kyo emerged from the tent, his cape draped over his arm, the cape in front of his face. He walked slowly towards Tohru sitting on a bench next to the table, his arm lowering, revealing a black mask that covered the entire top of his face. Tohru turned around, her eyes widening, Christine realizing it was the Phantom instead of Piangi. Kyo smiled evilly and sang, "You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent… silent…" he lifted a finger to his lips, swishing his cape back.

"I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge- in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me- now you are here with me: no second thoughts," he shook his head, "You've decided… decided…" He swished his cape behind him again. Tohru stood and took a step towards him, seemingly frightened.

"Past the point of no return- no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end… Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'- no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend…" Kyo started circling her. Tohru's eyes caught his every move. "What raging fire shall flood the soul?" Kyo ran to her, and stood behind her. He placed a hand around her neck, tenderly, his voice getting edgy for a moment, but then calmed, "What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us…?

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold-" He breathed in and smelled her lilacs and strawberry smell from her hair. His hand ran down from her neck to her chest, down her should to her arm and finally he held her hand in his. "What warm, unspoken secrets shall we learn? Beyond the point of no return…?"

Tohru walked away from him, reluctantly, and didn't face him. Her face was getting unbearably hot, and she was feeling burning emotions trying to erupt and overcome her. Little did she know that Kyo was trying also to stay in character, and trying not to feel the flaming urges to touch her and do things that he would never forgive himself for. He knew she didn't want it, the passion that he longed to share with her. Even though they had been a little off lately, Kyo knew that Tohru still had feelings for Yuki.

Tohru sang sweetly, "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence… silence…"

"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why… in my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent-" The straps on her shoulders slipped off and she had stepped back towards him again. She ran her hands up his chest, feeling breathless and sang soft in his ear, "and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided…" She stepped back again, she felt like she was doing a little dance, and smiled at Kyo. His whole body felt warm, and he thought he was going to lose control.

"Past the point of no return- no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun… Past all thought of right or wrong- one final question: how long should we two wait before we're one…?" She traced her hands all over him, around his shoulders, up his neck, down to his waist. He had sat down by this point, after his legs had shaken tremendously. Tohru lifted her leg, letting it lean on the bench, next to Kyo, and took his hand. She pressed his hand to her thigh, letting him slid his hand up and down, feeling the smoothness of her thin leg.

"When will the blood begin to race," Their blood was surely racing already, "the sleeping bud burst into bloom?" Kyo stood and walked fast to the other side of the stage, trying still to keep his cool. But he covered it all with his Phantom smirk. "When will the flames at last consume us…?" Tohru was getting breathless again.

Together, their voices sounded almost as one, as if it were made to be, "Past the point of no return, the final threshold- the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn…" their hands flew to the other's waist and their heads leaned against the other, "We've passed the point of no return…" They quieted, and the music changed slowly.

Then Kyo started to sing a familiar song, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… Lead me, save me from my solitude…" He hung the cat necklace around her neck and Tohru's eyes started to hurt. She felt something welling up in her throat and she was, again, reminded of his fate; the lone, dark room, with bars across the window. "Say you want me with you, here beside you… Anywhere you go, let me go too-" Tohru's eyes started to overfill. Her tears fell, sprinkled delicately on her cheeks. Kyo had looked so hopeful, so anxious for her answer to this question, like he was asking her hand for real. How could she do this now? "Christine, that's all I ask of…" Tohru shut her eyes, her brows had furrowed, and pulled off his mask, revealing a distorted face, and very little hair on his head.

It took him a second to realize what had happened. Even though it had been practiced enough times, Kyo was still shocked when Tohru pulled off his mask. It was like Kazuma taking off his bracelet; the same feeling of someone betraying him. But no one was betraying him. Tohru was just doing what she had to do because it was in the script. But why did it feel like she betrayed him cruelly; like she had crushed all of his hopes of her ever becoming his with that one action?

Whatever the strange feeling was, he had never felt it so strongly before. He knew ever line was coming, but each one Tohru said tonight was so different and felt so much more meaningful at the moment.

Kyo's face had looked so dejected, Tohru had to bite hard on her lip to prevent herself frp, bursting out into sobs. She gave him a face that said, very Tohru-like, 'I'm so sorry.' But the message didn't seem to reach Kyo, because he looked more broken inside than before. She tried to give him the message again. She whispered, "I'm sorry," only for him to hear, but her microphone picked it up. Luckily it was barely audible compared to the screams of the cast members, all staring at the Phantom's hideous face.

Kyo's face had turned a bit paler and he glanced around frantically, like a frightened rabbit surrounded by foxes, fearing the worst. Tohru stood there, feeling her heart break at the sight of his panicked face. It was the face she had only seen once before, on that rainy night. It couldn't be an act. He was truly feeling the Phantom's pain, reminiscing on his own pain as well. She wanted to help him desperately, to hug him close, cradle hi in her arms, and tell him comforting words in which everything was going to be alright. But she couldn't. Firstly, because of the curse. Secondly, because she couldn't ruin the play. They were all doing so well. She couldn't mess everyone up. She just couldn't.

Kyo grabbed Tohru's arm tightly. He screamed out into the audience, across the stage, "DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!"

With that, he wrapped his black cape around both of them and they fell down a trap door in the stage, leaving behind a puff of grey smoke. There was (staged) chaos once they departed. Motoko (Carlotta) was crying hysterically over a dead Piangi, in which Nao (Piangi) wasn't really too upset about that. Hana (Madame Giry) was pulling Yuki (Raoul) offstage, yelling something about 'hand at the level of your eyes'. Firmin and Andre were despairing, they being 'ruined' and everything, and the police was running all around the stage, guns raised, searching for the Phantom. Uo (Meg) was also gathering a mob of angry theatre people together to go and get the Phantom.

The scene dimmed and a spotlight shone on Kyo and Tohru, who were down in the sewers, making their way to the Phantom's lair. Kyo's grip on Tohru's arm was rather tight and Tohru was sure he was going to leave a red mark. His cat-like nails were digging into her skin as well.

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!" He turned to her, an angry, bitter look on his face. "Why you ask was I bound and chained to this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but for the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" his hand reached up to touch his deformed cheek. They could hear the mob above them chanting.

Kyo turned back around, acting like that rabbit again, "Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere!" His voice cracked once at the word compassion. "Christine…Christine… Why? Why…?"

Yuki and Hana make it to a bridge. "He lives across the lake, Monsieur. This is as far as I dare go…" Hana said, out of breath.

"Madame Giry, I thank you," Yuki said gratefully.

"Hand!" Hana suddenly said, and lifted a hand.

"At the level of my eyes," Yuki also lifted a hand.

Hana scurried off stage and Yuki plunged into the 'water' on his way to the Phantom's quarters.

Tohru and Kyo were in the Phantom's lair and Kyo release Tohru. She rubbed her arm, wiping off the tiny specks of blood from his nails. He turned to her, and realized what he had done. He gave her a sorry look. She gave him the tiniest smile to show it was okay. She stood a little straighter and yelled at the back of Kyo's head, now facing his throne, "Have you gorged yourself at last, in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"

Kyo turned and gave her a cold look. He sang to her sweetly and cruelly at the same time, sweet and sour, "that fate which condemns me, to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh… this face-" his hand covered his demented side of his face, "the infection, which poisons our love," with the same hand he reached for Tohru's face. The hand clenched into a fist and he brought it back.

"This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing… A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing…" Tohru hadn't even seen Kyo go over, take the bride veil off the Christine dummy, and walk slowly towards her. She had only noticed it when he placed it on her head, "Pity comes too late- turn around and face your fate: an eternity of this," he pointed to his own face, "before your eyes…"

"This haunted face holds no horror for me now… it's in your soul that the true distortion lies…" As Tohru sang this, Kyo looked as if she had just slapped him, and as if he deserved it.  
Kyo's ears suddenly perk up and he turned his head towards the large gate, "Wait… I think my dear, we have a guest!"

Yuki was hanging on the bars, his open shirt showing his pale chest (cue the squealing Prince Yuki Fan Club girls from the front row). "Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now, my wish comes true- you have truly made my night!"

While Kyo's voice was calm, Yuki had started screaming, "Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?"

Kyo turned to Tohru, "Your lover makes a passionate plea…"

Tohru said sadly, "Please, Raoul, it's useless."

"I love her! Does that mean nothing, I love her! Show some compassion!" when Yuki asked for compassion, it sounded like an order to be obeyed, not like a plea from someone in need of sympathy.

"The world showed no compassion to me!" Kyo scoffed.

"Christine… Christine… let me see her!" Yuki demanded.

"Be my guest, sir…" Kyo said calmly.

When the gate rose, Tohru ran to Yuki and kissed him quickly on the cheek. He had looked as if he expected something a little bit more, but that look was missed by the audience and unnoticed by Kyo and Tohru.

Kyo started walking over to the couple in beat with the music, "Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for the sins that are **yours**?" Kyo shoved Tohru out of the way, not too hard, and slid the Magical Lasso over and around Yuki's neck out of nowhere.

Yuki struggled with the choking rope and Tohru looked from Yuki to Kyo, in disbelief. Kyo started to taunt Yuki, tightening the lasso and Yuki let out an overly dramatic gasp.

"Order your fine horses now, raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now- except perhaps Christine…" He turned to her. "Start a new life with me- Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! _This_ is the choice! _This_ is the point of no return!"

Tohru started crying again. She sang unsteadily, "The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold, and turn to tears of hate…!" Tohru's words pierced Kyo like ice shards, jabbing into his open wounds. Her heart had broken already and now it bled when she had to sing these words to the poor, broken boy standing in front of her.

She didn't want to say them. She didn't want to say such hurtful words. But she had to. She couldn't screw anything up.

"Christine, forgive me, please forgive me…" Yuki pleaded, but Tohru only pretended to pay attention. She had never loved him like that. She had liked him, but only loved him as a brother, nothing more.

(Now they all sing this at the same time…)

Raoul: "I did it all for you and all for nothing…"

Christine: "Farewell, my fallen idol and false friends… One by one I've watched illusions shattered…"

Phantom: "Too late for turning back, too late for prayers and useless pity…"

Raoul: "Say you love him, and my life is over!"

Phantom: "Past all hope of cries for help: no point in fighting-"

Raoul: "Either way you choose, he has to win…"

Phantom: "For either way you choose you cannot win!"

Now Kyo sang alone, "So, do you end your days with me, or do you send him to his grave?"

Yuki sang to Kyo, disgusted, "Why make her lie to you, to save me?

All together again (geez this is annoying…)

Christine: "Angel of Music…"

Phantom: Past the point of no return-"

Raoul: "For pity's sake, Christine, say no!"

Christine: "…why this torment?"

Phantom: "…the final threshold…"

Raoul: "Don't throw your life away for my sake…"

Their three way song was getting complicated and some of the audience was getting confused.

Christine: "When will you see reason…?"

Phantom: "His life is now the prize that you must earn!"

Raoul: "I fought so hard to free you…"

Christine: "Angel of music…"

Phantom: "You've passed the point of no return…"

Tohru was singing alone now, "… you deceived me- I gave my mind blindly…" Their three way song was over. Kyo, who had been sitting in his throne, stood up abruptly and walked to Tohru, standing about a head and a half taller than her.

"You try my patience," he sneered, "make your choice!"

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?" Tohru's vision was blurry and her eyes leaked tears. She knew well of most of the life he had lived. Cold, dark and alone. "God gave me courage to show you…" this was it, "you are not alone!"

Kyo's eyes widened as Tohru placed her lips on his. He stood there, frozen, his arms hung still at his sides. The locked up passion from the scene before had risen and escaped. The kiss grew stronger as the music grew louder and more powerful.

Tohru's lips tingled when they broke apart, the mob was chanting in the background, and she looked up into Kyo's eyes. He was crying, truly crying. Tears were dripping down his cheeks, down the deformed and down the normal. He lifted a hand and covered his eyes. He ran over to Yuki and cut the lasso. Yuki fell to the ground, coughing. Kyo almost forgot his lines. He spoke them, his voice cracking many times, "Take her- forget me- forget all of this… Leave me alone- forget all you've seen… Go now- don't let them find you! Take the boat –leave me here- go now, don't wait… Just take her and go –before it's too late… Go… Go Now- GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!"

He was still crying as Yuki pulled Tohru off stage. His shaky sobs echoed throughout the auditorium. He held his face in his hands, unable to control himself. It wasn't an act. He had finally seen that Tohru really didn't love Yuki. He had finally realized what he needed to do.

The monkey music box started playing magically. Kyo plopped down beside it and sang in a voice that was trying to sound happy, but was very much consumed in sadness.

He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around. Tohru was standing beside him now. She knelt down next to him with a sad smile on her face, an attempt of trying not to let out a bawl. Her eyes were tearing now more than ever.

She slowly took off the cat necklace and handed it to him. He closed his hands over it and held it to his heart. He was supposed to sing this next part, but he spoke it instead.

"I-" Tohru became confused. Wasn't he supposed to start with 'Christine'?

"I love you…… Tohru," he said.

Tohru knelt there next to him, staring at him. He searched her eyes for an answer, rejection, reaction, anything! She was in thought. If she did **this** now, how could they continue the play? Would it mess everything up? Would all they had worked for just go right down the drain? Oh……………… screw it.

"Kyo-kun," Tohru said softly. Then she yelled, with all her heart, "I love you too!!!" She flew into his arms, embracing him tightly. Kyo fell back a little, his heart soaring, barely realizing what had just happened. His arms wrapped around the girl's petite form and they waited. They waited for the one thing they knew was coming.

And waited.

And waited…

* * *

(smiles brightly) huh? huh? how was it? i put da cliffy in and that means... one more chappie to go! next one shall be the last!!! ah my favorite part has been completed. i am happy nowww 

Reviews please! I write to please you!!!!


	8. The End

OMG! THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! all of those who reviewed, you helped me beat Ganbaru, never give up, in reviews! and that story was 12 chapters! this one's only 8! I made a drawing for my appreciation and thanks, and you can view it on my profile. just scroll down a lil, you'll see it. (btw, did everyone get the new furuba book? 17? spoilerrr: gmo otika si a lrig!!!! lol) and if u havent read it or heard he rumor anyway, u will. believe me u will.

yes well, this IS the last chapter of The Phantom of Furuba. I'm really sad that its all over. but i think its best to stop here (prolly cuz i cant think of any ways to continue it) and im so glad i got it done. I wrote an 8 chapter story in under a month. lol 29 days! so everyone please o please enjoy the last chapter! yea guys, we all deserve it:)

* * *

They had waited, but nothing happened. Excepts for the music continuing to play in the background and the mechanical boat was drifting away towards backstage, because it was automatic. Yuki was standing on it watching in horror at Tohru and Kyo in each other's arms a weight had been lifted of the entire Zodiac's shoulders, and as Tohru sobbed into Kyo's chest Kyo started crying all over again. They sat there hugging each other.

There was a low, lone noise. It was clapping. Momiji had stood up from his seat, and was clapping his hands together, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kisa and Hiro stood and started clapping as well. Then Kagura, then Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame. The entire two rows of Sohmas stood, the former Zodiac members all crying. They all applauded and soon the entire audience was applauding with them, all eyes on the two in the middle of the stage. Some weren't even sure why they were clapping. They just knew somehow that something really incredible had happened.

Yuki was even crying. He jumped off the boat and took a few steps closer to the hugging couple. "Toh- C-Christine! Christine!!" He cried for her.

Kyo then backed away and took hold of Tohru's shoulders. Pulling her back as well, realizing that now he could hold her, kiss her, love her forever, to his heart's unlimited content, he looked into Tohru's brown, shiny eyes. They had to finish the play. They communicated silently, and Tohru nodded, understanding. She stood and walked to Yuki, singing, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… say the word and I will follow you…" she looked back at Kyo when Yuki took her arm, leading her into the shadows.

Yuki sang, "Share each day with me…"

Tohru sang again, "…each night… "

They both sang, "…each morning…" their voices faded as they disappeared.

Kyo faced the audience, who continued to clap, applaud, and whistle. When he stood, the auditorium fell silent. Kyo was shaking as he grasped his bracelet. He ripped it off and the red and white beads scattered everywhere, pattering as they met ground. He stared at his bare wrist as if it had sprouted another hand. It was still unbelievable to him and so many things were swarming through his head.

With his left hand he picked up the orange cat necklace from the ground and held it high above his head. His tears in his eyes and on his cheeks sparkled in the stage lights. He looked at the necklace and cried, "You alonnne can make my song take fliiiiigghhtt… It's over now… The Musiiccc ooofff thhheee Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggghhhttt!!"

He went over to his throne, practically knocking into everything in his path, and collasped into it. He slipped his cape over himself when he heard the mob approaching. They were coming for him.

When they came, they looked around, but saw no Phantom. Uo went over to the throne and pulled the cape off the chair. Instead of Kyo, there, in the seat, lay his pale white mask. Uo knelt down, picked it up and held it in the spotlight, until the scene went black and the curtain closed.

Applause broke out again, louder than ever. The curtain reopened and the chorus ran out and bowed. They moved to the side of the stage and other cast members came out, following others, and bowed. Motoko, Hana, Uo, Nao and others scampered out and bowed together. Yuki ran out, his face all dry, free of tears and took a bow alone. Somehow at the moment he managed to hold up a smile.

Tohru came out next, beaming, her face slightly less wet, but her make-up on her eyes had run just a little. She bowed, the applause got louder and she then went to go stand next to Yuki.

Finally, Kyo came out, his mask in one hand, his face wiped clean, so his whole, handsome face smiled brightly into the audience. He did a quick nod of the head, and the applause screamed out, asking for more. He shrugged, gave a deep bow and ran off next to Tohru.

Then they all stood, hand in hand, in two rows and bowed together. Yuki held a hand out and the orchestra stood, as did the conductor, and bowed. Everyone on the stage was shouting, smiling, laughing and waving.

Kyo and Tohru turned to each other at the same time and Kyo place his arms around her waist. He swung her around in midair, spinning in circles, laughing together. He placed her down on her own feet and he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back lovingly. The couple received a few 'aw's from the audience and then they pulled away quickly, blushing. The curtain closed and they all started screaming in joy.

"Ah, thank God!" Kyo said, exasperated, when he reached the dressing room. He had just made it through the large crowd of people surrounding the auditorium, saying how great he sang and how well he acted. Kazuma was there and said some encouraging praise, and Shigure had to add that now he couldn't make Tohru his sweet, little housewife anymore. Shigure had then run away to find Hatori, complaining about a horrible pain in his side that just happen to start bothering him when Kyo's fist had met it.

In the boy's dressing room, he slipped off his costume (easy, girls…easy –holds back swarms of fan girls-) and got into his pair of jeans. His thin, white tank top hung loose around his chest and he gulped down his water. His face had been washed off of all the make-up and crap the girls had insisted he needed for the production.

Someone opened and slammed the door. Kyo turned to see who it was. Strutting towards him, Yuki glared at Kyo, red faced and brows lowered. Before Kyo even had a chance to turn back around, Yuki punched him in the face. Kyo just stood there, expecting it and yet, not expecting it at the same time. He could feel his lip throb and a warm liquid trickled down his chin. He touched the liquid with his hand and looked at it. He snarled and clenched his fist, "What the hell did you do **that** for, ya damn rat?"

"I'm no longer a rat anymore, you stupid idiot!" Yuki kicked at Kyo's head, but Kyo ducked.

"Then what are you so pissed about?" Kyo blocked a punch.

"I'm pissed because you kissed my girlfriend!"

Kyo grabbed Yuki's arm and his face leaned in to Yuki's. He whispered, "Well, in case you didn't notice… SHE KISSED ME BACK!" he shouted. Yuki delivered more blows at Kyo, aimed at his legs and stomach.

Kyo doubled over. But he was smiling, his lip still bleeding. He leaned against a chair, panting. "It was part of the script, you dumb ass… she's kissed me in that scene like seven times already in rehearsal!"

"But then you said you loved her!"

"Hey, there's a perfect time for everything. And guess what, Yun-Yun?" Kyo mocked.

Yuki hit him repeatedly but Kyo still managed to get out the words before he collapsed:

"She- loves- me- too!" He thudded to the ground, coughing. Yuki glared down at Kyo again, watching him try to get up on his knees. He was muttering, "She loves me. She loves **me**!" as if it would give him the strength to stand.

As soon as he stood up, Yuki kicked him hard in the stomach again. Kyo fell and hit the floor. "You bastard," Kyo whispered to Yuki, his head at Yuki's feet.

"Shut up, you despicable-," Yuki never finished.

"Y-Yuki-kun?" they both looked up. Tohru was standing in the doorway, with the rest of the cast, mostly the boys, standing behind her, peeking in. Everyone, except Tohru, Yuki and Kyo, was whispering excitedly.

Tohru walked over to the two of them. She knelt down and gingerly helped Kyo sit up. His back leaned against the wall. She stood and faced Yuki. He was flustered, blushing from embarrassment. Tohru had neither a frown nor a smile on her face. It was completely emotionless.

"Tohru I-," Yuki started.

Tohru put a finger to his lips and shook her head. "Yuki-kun… I love you-,"

Everyone's eyes were one Tohru, even Kyo's head picked up in shock.

"-as a brother," she finished, "the brother I never had, Yuki-kun! You care for me and protect me. I just can't see you in the romantic light. I'm- I'm sorry…"

She knelt next to Kyo and took the cat necklace off of him. She placed it around her own neck. "I love Kyo, as I can love a boyfriend or a lover. I love him so much, so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

All of this would have been much less complicated and much easier if I had told you no when you asked me to be your girlfriend. Now, I've ended up hurting you-,"

'And because of that, he hurt me,' Kyo thought…

"And I'm so, so sorry, Yuki-kun… can you forgive me?"

Yuki had been very silent through this. He thought it might have been better to smile, but he just couldn't. He gave her minor bow, "It's alright. Everything is alright. Don't apologize, Honda-san," he turned and elbowed his way through the crowd of boys blocking the doorway.

Tohru sighed and looked solemnly behind him. She felt sorry for rejecting him, but also relieved that he called her Honda-san. Maybe everything was going to be normal with them again.

She heard someone grunt behind her. Someone's hand pressed heavily on her shoulders. Her head whipped around and she saw Kyo's bright orange eyes gazing down at her. He was standing, leaning on her for support. Her smiled warmly at her, his lip had stopped bleeding and he had wiped the blood off with the back of his hand and rubbed it on his jeans.

He lifted his head and sent a message to the guys watching them, with a death glare that also sent the boys running. The door was closed and Tohru turned fully around and held her hands up on Kyo's chest. He stumbled a little when she moved but he replaced his hands holding onto her forearms. He noticed that her hair was still thickly curled and her mascara still covered her eyelashes.

She had a desperately worried look on her face, and her voice expressed it as well, "Someone in our dressing room told us that two boys were fighting with fists… Uo-chan persuaded the girl to tell us that it was you two. She and Hana-chan helped me get through the crowd to get here. When I saw you on the ground, unable to stand…" She hugged him strongly and took a breath, "…my heart nearly stopped…"

Her voice wavered and her grip around him tightened, "I love you, Kyo… Please stay with me forever!"

Kyo smiled happily, he liked the fact that she didn't use the 'kun', and spun her around, so that she was not facing him. He draped his arms over Tohru's shoulders. His chin rested next to her head and he nuzzled her cheek with his. He tickled her neck with his breath and Tohru giggled. He whispered in her ear, "I want us to be together… always…"

He hadn't even noticed he was struggling to keep consciousness. He spoke softly again in her ear, "I love you…"

Tohru suddenly felt an immense amount of pressure on her back. "K-kyo?" she stammered. He was unconscious. How convenient. Tohru struggled under his weight (hey, he's not heavy, but Tohru's real small too!) She called out someone's name and fell to the ground, under Kyo. The person she had called came into the room as a response to her shout, and then grimaced at the sight of them in their awkward position. Tohru pleaded to them, and they finally nodded, agreeing. They went to get Kyo off of Tohru. They picked Kyo up and carried him out the door, Tohru following close behind.

-----Random fact #1: The number one thing people did in this story was cried XD.

-----Random fact #2: The top five words I've said in this story has been 'just', 'turned', 'knelt', 'sang', and 'met'.

Kyo opened his eyes. His head felt cold. His fingers met an ice pack when they reached his forehead.

"Kyo, are you awake?" Someone with a soft, sweet voice whispered. He looked over, and saw Tohru kneeling over him. He gave her a smile and slowly sat up. He was on his futon in his room.

"How did I get here?" he asked looking around.

"Y-yuki-kun helped me get you here. You became unconscious and you fell on top of me," she blushed. "Yuki-kun was the only one I could think of who could carry you home… so I called for him. He carried you back the whole way, without complaining or even saying a word. As soon as he placed you here, he went to his secret base, and has been out since."

Kyo was silent. "Guess it was an apology…" he muttered. After a few moments of silence, he said, "Do you… wanna go get something?"

Tohru looked confused, "Like what, Kyo?"

"Like ice cream or somethin'… whatever you want."

"I-I'd love to, but… can you stand? Are you okay now?"

"Yep," Kyo stood a little uneasily, but then pulled Tohru up and walked to the door just fine.

They walked down the path that led to town in silence, their hands lingering at their sides. Their hands kept brushing against the other. Kyo and Tohru looked at each other, and then looked away, smiling and blushing. Kyo took Tohru's small hand in his.

They reached an ice cream vendor and Kyo took out some money from his pocket and gave it to Tohru.

"Go get what you want. I want chocolate," he said, "I'll be right back.

Tohru looked confused again but nodded anyway, taking the money. Kyo turned a corner and undid his black shoelace on one shoe. He untied it and slipped it out of the shoe. He stuffed the thin shoelace in his pocket and went back to Tohru, who was holding two ice cream cones.

She smiled as he approached and handed him the cone with the chocolate ice cream on top. Kyo took a giant lick and Tohru laughed when he got some chocolate on his nose. His eyes crossed as he watched Tohru come over and lick the ice cream off his nose. She blushed from her action, but Kyo smiled and took a lick of Tohru's strawberry ice cream.

"H-hey!" Tohru stuttered, and then laughed. Kyo smiled mischievously. He took her hand and pulled her away onto the path again.

"Kyo…where are you taking me?"

"You'll see…"

They made it to a point on the path where you could no longer see. The last street lamp was about twenty yards away, giving the rest of the path almost no light at all. They could only really see the bright stars in the sky. Kyo let go of her hand, walking straight into the darkness. All of a sudden, something went BANG!

"K-kyo?!?!"

There were a few static sounds and then a light came on. Kyo was standing next to a street lamp that was shining illumination around the area. Apparently, Kyo had kicked the lamp to get it working.

Tohru looked around and gasped. She was surrounded by gorgeous rose bushes. Bright red roses stuck out from the green leaves, their petals soft as velvet, and their stems prickly. Kyo walked over to her and handed her the most beautiful red rose she had ever seen, she took it in her hands and laughed between tears.

Around the rose stem, was the black shoelace tied in a clumsily made bow.

"I…I didn't know where I could get a black ribbon… so I had to improvise," Kyo lifted his pant leg, revealing a shoe with no laces. He blushed, his other hand behind his head, "I just hope the rose bushes made up for it…"

Kyo stopped talking when Tohru's lips met his. She pulled away as quickly as she had leaned in. she touched the cat necklace hanging around her neck, the charm lying right next to her heart. She softly started singing, "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime… say the word and I will follow you… share each day with me, each night each morning… **say you love me**…"

"You know I do…" Kyo continued.

They sang together, "Love me- that's all I ask of you…" Their lips pressed softly together and they stood there, kissing. That time they stood there was a time that seemed like forever, knowing that they had forever to be together, as long as the twinkling stars above them stayed sparkling in the sky.

Fin… Owari… The End

* * *

awww thats it!!! thats the end!!! tis finito! thanks to all of you who stayed with me, Tohru and Kyo the whole way. was it good? I hope so!!! this shall prolly be my last story for a while because I'm starting High School (o yea!!!) in September. lets see if another story pops in my mind... but this one right now is by far my favorite story that i have ever written for Kyo and Tohru. I put my heart and soul into this and i loved it and enjoyed it the whole way. review please and cya guys soon!! 

KKL


	9. The Epilogue

Why, hello there! I'm back with one more chapter! The EPILOGUE!!! WOOHOOO!! Because this story achieved over 100 reviews (o yea!) I have decided to treat you good people to an epilogue to my best story (so far) on this site. (btw, sry it took so long, but High School is so busy :\)

* * *

_"I love you…… Tohru," he said. _

_"Kyo-kun," Tohru said softly. Then she yelled, with all her heart, "I love you too!!!" She flew into his arms, embracing him tightly. Kyo fell back a little, his heart soaring, barely realizing what had just happened. His arms wrapped around the girl's petite form and they waited. They waited for the one thing they knew was coming. _

"AWWWWWWWW!!!" Three teenage girls chorused, holding their faces in their hands. They were crowded around a small television in the living room, watching a video taped long ago.

"Oh my God! That's so cute!" The girl with long, straight black hair on the left addressed the one in the middle.

"Yes it was, Kohana." The one on the right with short blonde hair spoke in a monotone, also glancing at the girl in the middle, who was not taking her eyes off the screen. The one in the middle, Kohana, cupped her bright orange hair behind her ears.

"Awesome, isn't it?" she asked. "Out of all the Phantom movies I've seen, I still think this one," she stared at the scene played in front of her, "is the best one out of all of them."

In the video, the audience was applauding, giving the two onstage a standing ovation. All of a sudden, two legs and an apron blocked the girls' view.

"Excuse me one second, girls."

"Ma! Can you move please? We're gonna miss the best part!!" Kohana flailed her arm frantically and gave her mother a glare, the bridge of her nose wrinkling.

The woman blocking them turned and placed her hands on her hips, standing in front of them defiantly. As the sound played louder and the music got stronger, the girls started panicking. The woman giggled and stepped aside, and bent over to see the screen herself, her long brown hair falling out from behind her shoulder where it was usually kept.

_With his left hand he picked up the orange cat necklace from the ground and held it high above his head. His tears in his eyes and on his cheeks sparkled in the stage lights. He looked at the necklace and cried, "You alonnne can make my song take fliiiiigghhtt… It's over now… The Musiiccc ooofff thhheee Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggghhhttt!!" _

"Hey, Kohana…" the friend on the left said. "Isn't that… your bracelet?" she pointed to the faded colored red and white bracelet on Kohana's small wrist.

Kohana smiled brightly. "Yep. That very one." she looked up at her mother, also granting her that smile.

Her mother returned it and walked off with the basket of laundry she had been folding. A man with hair as bright a color as Kohana's came in through the doorway. "Aw, geez! Not that crap again…"

"What's the matter, Dad?" Kohana inquired playfully. "Don't like to see yourself prancing around all over the stage?"

He gave her a smirk and kissed his wife. He turned back to Kohana. "Yea, yea. You're funny… really funny. I still can't believe Shigure managed to tape this." The father folded his arms, watching the end of the play.

"I still can't believe you let him get away with it, Kyo," The mother came over and hugged his arm.

"So, Mr. Sohma…" The friend on the left said. He looked down at her. "This was your bracelet?" she then again pointed to the band around Kohana's wrist.

"Yea. That was mine. Glad I broke the damn thing too."

"Why?"

He hesitated, looking down at his wife, and back to the girl. "Well… I figured it was something only a stupid ra-…Raoul… would wear." He laughed at this, and Kohana snickered.

"So you mean it looked too…gay." Piped in the friend on the right, still in a monotone and half-closed eyes.

"Er… yea. You could say that. It looked gay… and I'm not gay." Kyo gave a lopsided smile, mentally kicking himself for a horrible explanation. But he turned to his wife, "Right, Tohru?"

She started laughing, "Of course, of course!" But then she put a finger to her lips, "But… you think that Yuki-kun is gay?" she looked up at him and he laughed. Her airheaded-ness would definitely stay with her till her dying day, and would keep Kyo laughing brightly until then. And that was why he loved her.

Everyone jumped when the doorbell rang. Kohana sprang up to answer the door. She opened it and standing there was a boy about three feet taller that her.

"Toshi-kun!" she said excitedly.

The boy blushed. "Hey…" he murmured.

"What are you doing here?" she moved aside and he took a few more steps in.

"I… I wanted to talk to your dad about something…"

"Dad?" Kohana turned, confused. Kyo also, looked confused. Tohru, however, smiled sweetly and said, "Welcome. Please come in, Toshi-san!"

Tohru took his coat, he muttered a thanks and Tohru went back over to Kyo. She looked like she understood everything at the moment and whispered in his ear, "Take him to the porch outside, where the rose bushes are."

Kyo gave another look of confusion, but then it slowly dawned on him, and his eyes widened. A scowl appeared on his face and he grabbed the kid's arm and led him back outside. He slammed the door behind him and the three girls looked at each other, and Tohru went back to the laundry, humming a familiar tune. 'He's there… the Phantom of Furubaaa!' she giggled to herself and quietly hoped that Kyo knew what he had to do.

"Okay, what did you want?" Kyo released the boy outside by the porch bench. Toshi shook a little, he was tall, but Kohana's father was much, much taller. He had an aura surrounding him of hatred.

Toshi gulped, "I… I'd like to ask your permission, to go out, possibly go steady, with your daughter…"

Kyo folded his arms. He looked up and down the boy, from the messiness of his black hair to the bottom of his shoes. He stared particularly longer at the shoes. Finally he said, "You have my permission. But I assume you'll take good care of her."

"Yes sir, of course!" Toshi looked determined, reminding him of one of Tohru's looks she always gave. Toshi then became more timid and went quiet.

"And you promise to never hurt her."

"Yes, yes! I like her, very, very much…"

Kyo gave him a genuine smile. "You got nothing to worry about kid, I like ya. You're a good kid… and I also have a little advice to give you, when you ask her out." Kyo's fingers lingered towards the bushes and his eyes found Toshi's shoes.

"What are they talking about out there?" Kohana strained her ears to listen.

"Come on, Kohana. No eavesdropping. Yuu and Keiko, you too." Tohru lightly scolded. The three girls had their ears pinned to the front door, trying to hear what they were saying, but it was coming out in faint words that no one could make out. "They apparently need their privacy for a reason."

"Do… do you think they're talking about me?" Kohana couldn't hide her excitement nor blush at the thought.

"Maybe, Kohana, maybe…" Yuu said putting her black hair in a loose ponytail.

"Yes… maybe their talking about how pretty you are, or how special you are." Keiko said, monotonously.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were." Tohru said. "Do you want them to be talking about you?" Tohru asked, smiling.

Kohana couldn't answer. She held her face in her hands to prevent her friends and mother from seeing her turn bright red.

"Kohana! I always thought you liked Toshi!" Yuu exclaimed.

"No no no no no no nooo!!!" Kohana shook her head in embarrassment. "He would never like me back, never!"

"Never give up, Kohana," Tohru said, folding one of Kyo's shirts. "Just look at the bracelet on your wrist and remember that." Kohana released her face from her hands and merely nodded. "Mm hmm."

The door opened and the girls flew back. Scurrying to find a chair and make their eavesdropping go on unnoticed, they turned the television louder and continued to watch the rest of the tape. Toshi came in, followed by a smug looking Kyo, who walked over to Tohru and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Watch this." He whispered in her ear.

Toshi walked over to Kohana with his hands behind his back. He cleared his throat. "Kohana…"

"Y-yes?" Kohana looked up at him from her spot on the floor. Toshi knelt down next to her and hesitated. He thrust something quickly into her hands, blushing furiously.

Kohana almost cried when she saw it. It was a rose, from their rose bushes out front, and tied in a neat bow around its stem, was a black shoelace.

She looked up to him, tears in her eyes.

"W-would you go out with me?" Toshi stammered.

"Sure!" Kohana sprung up and hugged his neck tightly. Toshi was a little taken aback that she had said yes and smiled as his heart soared.

"AAWWWW!" the two other girls awed. Kyo and Tohru watched from the living room doorway.

"Smart idea." Tohru said.

"Well, it worked pretty well for you…" Kyo smirked.

"Yes, it did," Tohru snuggled her head on Kyo's shoulder. They turned and walked out of the doorway, going up the stairs to their bedroom, leaving the scene, and Kyo quietly singing, "You alone can make my song take flight… help me make the music of… the… night…"

And Tohru whispered, "I will…"

* * *

Not really... the end 

yes yes, methinks it is only the beginning for Kyo and Tohru. May they live in peace happily together (Kohana and Toshi too!) Yes, i love the name Kohana (little flower) as a name for Kyoru's daughter (even though they dnt have a daughter...) and Toshi for the guy she likes... idk i guess its because Kyo-Kohana and Tohru-Toshi:)

and i did add some of my Ganbaru Never Give Up lesson because i believe it was really important, especially for Kyo and Tohru's situation.

Anyway, I shall see you in the next oneshot (because i really dnt think another great multichapter idea is gonna come to me soon) and everyone be safe!

Kyo and Tohru will love each other forever! and They will stay together (as they wish) for eternity :)

KKL


End file.
